10 Things To Do Before Summer 2010 Is Over
by That Was Careless
Summary: I'm Rima Mashiro. Before we get started, just let me say that my life is terribly boring... - Until she and Amu decide to make a list of things to do before summer's over. - Rated T for safety; set in Rima's POV. Possibly discontinued, read latest chappie
1. The List

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to disappoint.

A/N: Okay, so I started writing this as the sequel, then got the idea for this and realized it'd have to be before the sequel (obviously, though I didn't know it would have a sequel when I started writing it...). So, here. The first chapter of my new story (yes, that's right, I'm still not done with MBF, INF, or MW. Sorry, I just haven't had enough time.). Enjoy!

* * *

Hello, I'm Rima Mashiro. Before we get started, just let me say that my life is terribly boring. So unless you want to read this insanely boring story, I suggest you stop reading right now.

Moving on... as I said, my life is dull, average, stupid, whatever you'd like to call it. I'm your typical middle school girl, about to become a freshman in high school. I don't do any sports and I'm not in any clubs... and don't plan on it. Still, it gives me nothing to occupy my free time during the school year. So now, during the summer, I just spend my time making lists (yes, I love making lists) and talking to my two friends, Amu Hinamori and Yaya Yuiki online all day.

Here lately, Yaya and I have stopped talking. We didn't have a fight and I can't think of anything I've said or done to make her give me 'the silent treatment,' if that's what this even was, but she sure is. You see, to me, Yaya isn't the kind of friend you have a fight with. She's the funny, crazy, awesome, outgoing friend who has a passion for candy and obviously loves/adores (it's a fine line) her friends. But, other than this (the most drama I've been able to get out of my life so far), my life is boring.

Soon, summer break will be over, then it's back to school. Things might get better, or at least I'm hoping they will. One more week. One last week to do everything I want to do this summer. What _do_ I want to do this summer? Sounds like it's time for... you guessed it! A LIST! I got out my notebook and picked up my pen.

_10 Things To Do Before Summer 2010 Is Over_

_#1. _

I stopped there, with no ideas. I tapped my pen on the notebook while thinking. What had I not done this summer? I'd gone to the beach, as always. I'd met some cute guys (_really_ cute guys), and hung out with Amu most of the time. But what about all the little things? Just being crazy in public, not caring what other people think. Stuff like that. Having fun. I definitely need Amu over to help me with this list. Now, if Yaya and I still talked, I would call _her_, considering fun is her specialty. But now even talking to her is awkward.

So I called Amu. She was on her way over.

While I waited, with my iPod blasting to block out the sound of my parents fighting, I kept thinking about things to write down. No ideas.

Then, after what seemed like forever, someone ripped out my headphones. I turned around to see that Amu had finally arrived. "Amu-chan!" I greeted her with a smothering hug -- though it was hard to smother someone taller than you, I somehow managed.

"Calm down... I think I might have some ideas." She told me, an evil smile tugging at the corners of her lips. I could tell she was up to something.

Amu grabbed my notebook and began scribbling something down on it. I strained to see what it was, but she was holding it too high for me too see. Being short definitely has some disadvantages. When she finally finished writing, I looked at it. "I will kill you, eat your soul AND you and Ikuto's first born child!" I declared after reading what she had written.

***

_10 Things To Do Before Summer 2010 Is Over_

_#1. Force Rima Mashiro to go on a blind date!_

"I don't even know why I'm friends with you." I said jokingly, glaring at her. "No. Never in a million years." I said, shaking my head. The pinkette laughed. "I am NOT going on a date. And it's a blind date, no less. NO WAY!"

"You're going." She stated, smiling.

I resisted. "No."

"Whatever. It'll come back to get you in the long run." She smiled again.

"OH! I have an idea!" I yelled, disregarding her comment. I took the paper and scrawled down in my messy handwriting:

_#2. Learn to jerk (the dance, o'course)._

I had to add the last part because Amu is perverted. Very, very perverted. "Oh, I already know how." Amu bragged while she read it.

I rolled my eyes. She took the notebook again, and wrote an addition to the list.

_#2. Learn to jerk (the dance, o'course). AND DO IT IN A CROWDED PUBLIC PLACE!_

"No chance you'll ever get me to do that." I beamed, tricking her ever so slyly. "Unless, of course, you do it with me." I know Amu gets embarrassed easily. And what better than to make her jerk in a crowded public place? Maybe even invite her long-time crush that she's too shy to ask out, Ikuto Tsukiyomi? The perfect plan.

"I'm in." She declared. That was surprisingly easy...

***

Soon enough, we'd finished compiling our list. When we were done with it, it looked a little something like this:

_10 Things To Do Before Summer 2010 Is Over_

_#1. Force Rima Mashiro to go on a blind date!_

___#2. Learn to jerk (the dance, o'course). AND DO IT IN A CROWDED PUBLIC PLACE!_

___#3. Go in a haunted house (because both of use are too chicken to have gone in one before)._

_#4. Go to Dave & Busters and act like complete idiots while playing the arcade games._

_#5. Go to McDonald's and act like Dr. House to bug the employees._

_#6. Cosplay as a favorite anime character._

_#7. Caramelldansen on the street (in your cosplay costume)._

_#8. When in Staples, looking for school supplies, run around the store yelling "the British are coming, the British are coming" while pretending to ride a horse._

_#9. Throw a 'back-to-school' party and invite everyone you know._

_#10. Sing karaoke at the 'back-to-school' party._

We'd decided on ten things so we could have one thing to do each day (numbers 6 and 7 are meant to be done on the same day, so are 8, 9, and 10) and then have the last day of summer off. We'd also decided that the list didn't have to be done in order; as long as we did them all, it didn't matter when.

The only thing left to do is to complete the list... seven days... of awesomeness. Maybe my life isn't so boring after all. It's time to see what the world has in store for me...

* * *

_They're telling me it's beautiful._

_I believe them, but will I ever know_

_The world behind my wall?_

_The sun will shine like never before._

_One day I will be ready to go_

_See the world behind my wall._

**-Tokio Hotel - "World Behind My Wall"**


	2. Planning & Invitations

Disclaimer: Great news! Peach-Pit gave me the rights to Shugo Chara!, then I woke up. That's right, I still own nothing.

A/N: While working on this, I am simultaneously working on MW so I can get it finished and out of the way so that I can focus on this and I, Nagihiko Fujisaki. Oh dear God, help me. I am such a busy person. I haven't been able to work on writing that much because of track practice and band stuff. And homework, which the teachers have started piling onto us. Anyway; let's get on with the story, shall we? I present to you; CHAPTER TWO! Oh and btw; this chapter's in a normal POV.

* * *

"Alright, now we just need to know what day we're gonna do what, then organize them again." Amu told her friend, Rima, sitting across from her.

"Wait, wait... you mean we have to write them all _again?_" Rima complained, glaring at her.

Amu nodded, then grinned evilly. She got out a piece of paper then numbered it one to ten, skipping a line each time.

"Mkay, tomorrow we can jerk." She scribbled that down on the paper, "and the next day you can go on the blind date."

Rima was still unenthusiastic about the blind date thing. She wasn't much for romantic stuff.

"Let's see... we can cosplay and Caramelldansen in our cosplay outfits the next day..." she wrote that down. "Then, we can go in the haunted house and the next day go to Dave & Buster's." That was scribbled down as well.

By the time they'd both organized what to do and when, in order, the list looked like this:

_10 Things To Do Before Summer 2010 Is Over_

_1. Learn to jerk; do it in a crowded public place. (Monday)_

_2. Force Rima to go on a blind date. (Tuesday)_

_3. Cosplay as a favorite anime character. (Wednesday)_

_4. Caramelldansen on the street in cosplay outfits. (Wednesday)_

_5. Go in a haunted house. (Thursday)_

_6. Go to Dave & Busters; act like complete fools. (Friday)_

_7. __Yell "the British are coming!" in Staples whilst getting school supplies. (Saturday)_

_8. "Back-to-school" party. (Saturday)_

_9. Sing karaoke at party. (Saturday)_

_10. Go to McDonald's; annoy the employees by acting like House. (Sunday)_

They originally planned for the back-to-school party to be on Sunday, but that would be one day before school started and people might be busy, so they switched it to Saturday.

*****

_"Hey! You've reached Yaya Yuiki's cell phone! Yaya is eating candy right now and she'll get back to ya later! LEAVE A MESSAGE~!" _There was a beep.

"Heya, Yaya. It's Amu and Rima. We were wondering if you wanted to help us a little with a list we're doing. Get back to us soon!" Amu said into the phone, then hung up. She turned to Rima. "It _is_ fine if she helps, right?" She asked, knowing about the recent tension between the two.

"Of course..." Rima lied very un-smoothly.

Amu knew she was lying, but decided to let the subject go. It wasn't worth the fight.

They spent some more time planning out how to do things and figuring out what time they'd plan for everything to happen, then made sure it was okay with their parents.

"Hey, mom?" Rima asked as her mom turned around to face her.

"Yes?" The color was drained out of her face and her eyes were red. Rima could tell she and her father had been fighting again.

"Uhm, is it okay if Amu and I do this?" She handed her mother the list, prepared for her mom to yell at her because she could get kidnapped or because this stuff wasn't safe.

"Sure." Her mom smiled.

Something was up, and Rima was going to find out what. Later. She ran up to her room after thanking her mom for granting her permission.

"She said fine, what'd your parents say?" She asked Amu, who'd just hung up the phone after calling her parents.

Amu sniffled a little, then wiped her eyes and said, "well, they kinda said..."

"They kinda said what?!" Rima was impatient, and worried that Amu's parents wouldn't allow her to do it.

"I CAN!" Amu screamed. They both squealed, celebrated for a moment, then got serious again.

"Okay, so... what now?" Rima asked, unsure of what to do now that they'd planned everything perfectly and made sure they both had their parent's permission.

"Well, we're pretty much done planning, now we just have to put it in action, right?"

"I guess so... but we have to wait until tomorrow." Rima replied, still weary.

"We can always start inviting people to our back-to-school party." Amu suggested.

"Oh yeah, 'cause we wouldn't wanna wait until the last minute." Rima said, glaring at Amu because she knows Amu's a procrastinator.

So they called up everyone they knew and invited them to the party on Saturday. Everyone was able to come except for two people; Saaya (the popular girl who really hates Amu) and Suzuki (Amu's creepy stalker fanboy). Amu was thankful that neither of them could go, she was sure the party would be better without.


	3. AN

**A/N: I'm starting to think that maybe I should have waited to post this story in the summer, since it's not getting very much feedback... I might delete it and post it again then... I'm not sure. There's a poll up on my profile if you think I should remove it and post it during the summer of if I should keep it up. You can go vote on it, or if you're too lazy just tell me what you think in a review. Feedback is greatly appreciated, thanks. (:**


	4. Monday

Disclaimer: Still own nothing...

A/N: I decided not to discontinue... as you can tell... lol. Anyway, I might not update as much as I'd like due to fricken' track practice and all this other crap. Urgghhh. Oh, and I published my first AMV... It's Amuto, 'cause I don't have enough Rimahiko clips. :3 If you wanna watch it (even though it sucks), my YT screen name is IAnswerToHeyYou. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Well, technically 3. BUT LET'S SAY FOUR~ (or I keel you.)

* * *

Yaya had never responded to Amu's voicemail, so Rima and Amu assumed that she wasn't going to be able to help them complete their _Things to do_.

"Are you sure you don't want to call again?" Amu pressed.

"I'm _sure."_ Rima argued.

Amu picked up the phone, daring to hit the ten digits that would really piss Rima off.

"Don't. You dare. Do it." Rima said stubbornly.

"Fine." Amu flung the phone across the room, onto Rima's bed.

"What's up for today?" Rima said as Amu picked up the paper to look over their well-planned-out list.

"Jerking." Amu grinned. Once again, in an evil way.

Rima just rolled her eyes as Amu got out a laptop. She turned it on, went to YouTube to find the song "You're a Jerk" by New Boyz and a how-to instructional video for Jerking. "Here we go..." she said, turning the computer to where Rima could see it too. "Since I already know how--"

"Nu-uh. You're gunna endure every second of this." Now it was Rima's turn for an evil smile.

They watched the video, attempted to Jerk along with the song, and failed the first few times.

After watching the video through more than a dozen times, they finally got it down.

"Now... where is the most crowded public place?" Amu asked.

Rima had been dreading this part, the embarrassment she'd go through. And what if there was a cute guy around? Or if someone from school saw her? What then?

"WAIT. I HAVE AN IDEA!" Amu yelled, picking up the phone.

"Hey! No calling Yaya!" Rima demanded.

"I'm calling Utau. Calm down."

Amu paused, said hello, paused again, then said "Utau, we need you to come over to Rima's house, we need you for something," and gave her the address.

She hung up the phone. "Utau's coming over." She said to Rima and smiled.

"What do we need her for?" Rima knew Amu was up to something…

"Oh, nothing." Amu wouldn't tell her for anything. Okay, maybe for a thousand bucks…

"Tell me. Now." Rima wouldn't let the subject drop.

"NO!" The doorbell rang. "That was quick…"

Rima and Amu rushed down the stairs. Rima was pushing Amu, trying to get to the door first, but Amu pushed her back and Rima stumbled.

Amu opened the door with a smile, to see Utau standing there with a confused face.

"So… what do you want me for?" She snapped.

"Well…" Amu turned to Rima who was just now getting to the last step. "Rima, go back upstairs. I need to talk to Utau." She demanded.

Rima rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me…" She turned and headed back up the stairs, limping a little.

Amu waited until Rima had turned to go up the next flight of stairs and led Utau into the living room. Rima's parents were in the back yard, probably arguing, so they had the house mainly to themselves.

"So, here's what's going down… me and Rima made this, er, list, of things to do before we have to go back to school-" Utau rolled her eyes, _stupid kids and their pointless lists_, she thought to herself. "-and the first thing on our list is to learn how to jerk." Utau shot her a funny look. "THE DANCE! Pervert…. Anyway, we've already learned how to, now we're gonna do it in a public place…."

The Utau got it… the whole plan fell into place.

-----

"Rima! You can come back down here."

Utau had left. Her business there was done.

"Took you guys long enough." It had only been a few minutes, but it seemed longer because Rima had to wait.

Rima got down the stairs, still slightly limping, and asked what the plan was.

"Not telling." Amu smiled. "But I know what 'public place'-" she did the whole air-quotation-mark-gesture with her hands "-we're gonna use… it's perfect."

"Well…?" Rima waited.

Amu just simply shook her head. "We're going tonight." She smiled. You guessed it, it was evil.

"Ugh. I hate you, y'know."

"Love you, too."

-----

"Will you _please_ take this thing off of me?" Rima begged anxiously while tugging at her blindfold.

"Nope, we're not there yet." Amu said, then turned to her mom who was driving. "Turn here, then pull over at the entrance."

The minivan turned and nearly skidded to a halt. Rima could hear muffled screaming, and wondered if she'd reached Hell.

"We're here."

Yep, they'd arrived at their destination.

"Where exactly _is _'here'?" Rima asked, still tugging at her blindfold.

Amu yanked it off of her head and Rima immediately turned to look out the window of Amu's mom's minivan. She saw a sign with an almost-life-sized picture of Utau on it. The sign read:

_Hoshina Utau in concert tonight!_

Rima read it silently, then turned to Amu, glaring. "What in the world..."

Amu just grinned as she and Rima stepped out of the van. "Thanks for the ride, mom. I'll call you when it's over!" Amu yelled to her mom as she drove away.

"Yes, when this_ nightmare_ is over..." Rima murmured.

"Oh, be quiet. This is gonna be so much fun!" Amu half-squealed, jumping up and down in place.

She led Rima to the door, then gave her a VIP-pass-thingy to put around her neck so that they could go backstage.

"Wait... why are we going backstage?"

"You'll see."

Rima sighed. _Torture, torture, torture._

So they made their way through the crowds and went backstage. Rima had to go somewhere out of earshot so that she wouldn't know exactly what they were planning.

"Halfway through would be okay, right?" Amu asked Utau.

"No... how about as an opening? Considering I don't have an opening performer..."

"Okay. You have the audio and lighting and everything, right?"

"Of course. We went over this yesterday, no?"

"Sorry... I just need to be sure."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it, shall we?" Utau finally declared, impatiently.

"Mkay."

Amu sprinted back to Rima and told her to get ready.

"Uhh... I already am?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot. Anyway..."

An announcement was made. From backstage, it was muffled. All Rima could make out was "You're a Jerk" and "talented youth."

"Talented youth?" She asked Amu when the announcement was over.

"Shuttup. It's go time!" She yelled, dragging Rima onto the stage with her.

"AMU. I'm gonna kill you!" Rima whispered as the song "You're a Jerk" began to play.

"Shhhh! I hope you remember the steps..." Amu whispered back.

At first the crowd was silent, unsure of what to think. By the time half the song was over, they were cheering and egging the duo on.

Rima was blushing the whole time and, though she faltered a bit at first, got every step right. As did Amu.

When the song ended, they weren't exactly sure what to do, so they just ran off the stage awkwardly as the crowd began chanting Utau's name.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Amu said to Rima as soon as they were backstage again.

"... Not. So. Bad? THAT WAS TORTURE!"

"You're lying to yourself." Amu grinned, then went to go sit in the audience.

Rima followed reluctantly. Though she wouldn't admit it to Amu, that was the single-most significant learning experience of her life. Just kidding, that would be Mars Hill **(Long story...)**. But it was pretty fricken awesome, she thought.

They stayed for the rest of the concert, then left when it was over (not without thanking Utau for the use of her _precious_ concert time, of course).

When they got to Amu's house, they pulled out the list and put a check beside number one.

"Get some beauty sleep, Rima. I know you'll need it for tomorrow!" Amu teased as she showed Rima the list, pointing to the next thing they'd have to do.


	5. Another AN Sorry!

**Maybe this will make some people happy, maybe others will be pissed. But; I have absolutely NO time to write anymore. Don't get me wrong; I love writing and it's gonna kill me that I let some people down, but I can't keep up this no-updating/publishing trend. So, in other words, I'm discontinuing Mr. Wrong and 10 Things To Do...**

**I'll publish oneshots every now and then, when I have time, but I don't have enough time for the multi-chapter stories anymore. If I can, I'll try to finish the last chapter of Mr. Wrong so I won't leave you guys wondering. (You guys being the readers I still have... 'cause I know I probably lost some due to the delay in updating). But I'm not gonna promise anything... so don't get your hopes up.**

**I'm really sorry about all this, and I know I let you guys down, but maybe this summer I can get things back up and running because with school and EOG's coming and track practices/meets and everything, I have no time. I'm currently working on about three oneshots and, like I said, trying to finish the last chapter of Mr. Wrong... but I'm not even sure how that's gonna come along...**

**Anyway, sorry for the... whatever you wanna call it... I'll try to be more... update-y. o.o; But thanks for hearing me out on this. XD**

**~ YLH.**


End file.
